Utopian Zexal
by StoryWriter88
Summary: The story of Zexal told from a new point of view. That of Yuma's trusted Number 39: Utopia.


**Hey guys. I decided to take a short break from Rio to write a Zexal Fanfiction so enjoy and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Where am I?" Was my first thought.

I was standing in front of a evil looking door with chains all around it.

"Where you are does not matter." The gate said. The gate's voice was strange, it spoke with a deep voice and it appeared to echo with a softer voice.

"Who am I." I asked.

"You are Number 39: Utopia." came the reply.

"Why am I here." I asked.

"Your purpose will soon be revealed." the door said as I felt myself being transported to a strange ship like structure. I went inside and found that it was full of strange pillars.

Suddenly, a red coloured 39 appeared on one of the pillars and absorbed me in.

I then found myself in another place, a strange dimension with a warm,, comforting, blue light. The place appeared to stretch out forever and I felt a strange loneliness come over me as if I was yearning for a friend in this lonely place.

Then I small screen appeared in front of me and I saw a human boy doing something while a shouting at a strange blue being floating next to him.

"The boy you see is you new wielder, Yuma Tsukumo and the being is Astral." Came the door's voice inside my head.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked but got no response.

Then something strange happened to me.

I was watching the boy, Yuma Tsukumo doing his well thing he called dueling when…

"I overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight!" I heard him shout then I realized that my body was glowing a yellow colour and the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of strange place with more pillars. I could now see my new wielder in person and I saw his adversary, another boy but he had a strange monster that looked like it had drills coming out of it but the other monster was what surprised me.

The other monster was a blue/purple dragon with 3 pairs of limbs with what appeared to be wing shaped membrane attached to them and spikes pointing out of it's head and underside, and for some reason it had the number 17 on it's bottom right horn.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Number 17: Leviathan Dragon and who are you." It asked.

"I am Number 39: Utopia." I replied.

"Alright then." It said.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is what these humans call a duel. It's when monsters fight one another to win for their owners." 17 explained.

"So that means we must fight now right?" I asked.

"Yes. You are correct." 17 replied.

"Also what are these strange orbs floating around me" I asked.

"Apparently they are called overlay units. When you absorb one into your body, it gives an ability that you can use and each one is different." 17 replied

"Interesting." I said.

As the course of the so called duel went on, I managed to destroy the weird monster apparently called Drill Barnacle. Now I was facing an attack from Leviathan Dragon, who had 3000 so called attack points while I had only 2500 points.

"I hope you can defend yourself Utopia." 17 said before firing a purple and blue beam with black static at me.

Then I realized (and I'm sure Yuma must have) that I had these overlay units. I absorbed one through the blue orb on my chest and instantly my wings folded forward forming a shield which blocked the attack.

As the duel progressed, I took note of Yuma's skills or should I saw lack of them. He always argued with Astral and ignored his advice.

Eventually, though he managed to use my special ability along with a spell called Double or Nothing to double my attack points and win. As Yuma celebrated, Astral stuck his hand out and just took Number 17 with him. I quickly returned to find Leviathan Dragon in the what I think is an airship.

"This place isn't bad." he said, "I guess I'm going to be staying.

"Yes but we also need to help our owners with their problems as well."I said, "So what do you say?"

"I agree." came the reply.

"Good, so our bond as friends and allies has been forged." I said while thinking to myself.

"Maybe this start of a new friendship with not just 17 but with Yuma and Astral too.

* * *

**So what do you. Leave a review with your opinion and any ideas you may have for this story.**


End file.
